The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 12 - Milo Meets Jenny ("If I Only Had a Heart")
(Milo and Gidget, along with Sally are seen walking through a garden, unaware that Jafar is hiding behind a tree. Milo then gazes upon a row of Flower like trees with apples in their branches.) Milo: Oh! Apples! Oh, look! (When Milo tries to pick an apple an Orchid suddenly slaps his arm and yanks the apple back.) Ouch! Orchid: What do you think you're doing?! Milo: Well, I was walking a long way and I was hungry and... (suddenly stops talking) Did you say something? Orchid: He was hungry! Rose: He was hungry! Orchid: Well, how'd you'd like it for someone to pick something off of you? Milo: Oh, dear. I keep forgetting that I'm not in Kansas. Sally: Come on, Milo. You don't want any of those apples. Yuck! Orchid: Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be? Sally: Oh, no. It's just that he doesn't like little green worms. Orchid: Why you--! (The Orchid grabs Milo and he screams, but Sally manages to free him and they manage to get clear of the angry flowers.) Sally: (whispering) I'll show you how to get apples! (She then mocks the flowers with a silly face. Sure enough, the flowers start throwing apples at Sally's soft body, dropping apples everywhere.) Sally: (to Milo) There! Guess that did it! Help yourself. (Milo starts to gather the apples. As he grabs one, he notices that the apple is next to what appears to be a metal foot. Curious, he taps on the foot, then on the leg and looks up in amazement to see that they belong to a robot girl made entirely out of tin. She is holding an axe in one hand and appears to be staying still.) Milo: Why, it's a girl. A girl made out of tin! (Sally rushes over to see.) Sally: What? Milo: Yes. (As Milo, starts tapping more parts, the tin girl (Jenny) starts trying to say something.) Jenny: (muffled) Oil can. Oil can. (Milo seems to understand what she is saying.) Milo: She said oil can. Sally: Oil can what? Milo: Oil can... (Milo and Sally start searching until he finds an oil can next to Jenny on a nearby stump.) Milo: Oh, here it is. Where would you like to oiled first? Jenny: (muffled) My mouth. My mouth! (Sally seems to understand what Jenny said.) Sally: She said her mouth. (Milo oils one side of Jenny's mouth.) Sally: The other side. (Milo gives the oil can to Sally and she oils the other side as well. Jenny slides her jaw side to side and starts to talk clearly.) Jenny: Mm.....mm...mm....m...m...my, my, my, my goodness -- I can talk again! Oh -- oil my arms, please -- oil my elbows. (Milo lowers the right arm of Jenny so that it hangs naturally while Sally is busy with the oil can.) Milo: Oh, did that hurt? Jenny: No, it feels wonderful. I've held that axe up for ages. Milo: Oh, goodness! How did you ever get like this? Jenny: Well, about a year I was chopping that tree, when suddenly it began to rain, and right in the middle of a chop, I...I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since. Milo: Well, you're perfect now. (Jenny feels a creak in her neck.) Jenny: My...my neck. My...my neck. (Sally oils the back of her neck) Perfect? Oh -- bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead -- bang on it! (Milo bangs on her chest as she says and he and Sally hear an loud rumbling noise.) Sally: Beautiful! What an echo! (Jenny is still sad.) Jenny: It's empty. My mom, Mrs. Wakeman forgot to give me a heart. Milo and Sally: (shocked) No heart? Jenny: No heart. All hollow. (Jenny falls back as Sally and Milo enter to help her -- she holds them off -- begins to sing --) Jenny: (singing) When a girl's an empty kettle, she should be on her mettle, and yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin', That I could be kind-a human, If I only had a heart. I'd be tender-- I'd be gentle, and awful sentimental, regarding Love and Art. I'd be friends with the sparrows and the girl who shoots the arrows if I only had a heart. Picture me... on balcony... below a voice sings low (An unknown voice suddenly appears similar to Prince Florian from Snow White.) Prince Florian: Wherefore art thou, Romeo? (Next there is a beating sound) Jenny: I hear a beat... how sweet! Just to register emotion, jealousy-- devotion-- and really feel the part, I would stay young and chipper, and I'd lock it with a zipper, if I only had a heart! (Jenny starts to move but her legs are still rusted, so Milo oils the first one and Sally oils the other one. Then Jenny starts to dance, almost falling, then dancing gracefully. She slaps her legs then her chest and lets out a whistle similar to a steamboat from her ears. Milo and Sally are whispering to each other, possibly about Jenny. Jenny is still dancing until she folds her arms and gets stuck in that position and starts to lean left, so Milo and Sally rush over to help her. They catch her in time but she starts to fall in the other direction -- so they rush around to catch her, but he now starts to fall to the other side. This business is repeated just as Jenny stumbles toward Sally who tries to get out of the way and falls over while Milo grabs Jenny's hand and she sits down on the stump where the oil can was.) Milo: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, are you all right? Jenny: I'm afraid I'm a little rusty yet. Milo: Oh, dear -- That was wonderful! You know, we were just wondering why you couldn't come to Emerald City with us to ask the Witch of Oz for a heart. Jenny: Well, suppose the Witch wouldn't get me one when we got there? Milo: Oh, but she will! She must! We've come such a long way already. (Suddenly the sound of evil laughter fills the air and Milo, Sally and Jenny spin around to see Jafar standing on the roof of Jenny's house.) Jafar: You call that long? Why you've just begun! (to Sally and Jenny) Helping the little gentleman along, are you, my fine ladies? Well, stay away from him! (to Sally) Or I'll stuff a mattress with you! (to Jenny) And you, I'll use you for a trashcan! Here, Sally! Wanna play ball? (Jafar shoots a ball of fire from his staff at the three, Sally panics because of her fear of fire and Jenny puts it out with her foot. Jafar cackles wickedly and disappears in a red puff of smoke. Milo clutches Gidget tightly in fright. Sally and Jenny recompose themselves and rejoin him.) Sally: I'm not afraid of him! I'll see you get to the Witch now, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me, ha! Jenny: I'll see you reach the Witch whether I get a heart or not! Trashcan, ha! Let him try to make a trashcan out of me! Milo: Oh, you're the best friends anybody ever had! And it's funny, but I feel as if I've known you all the time. But I couldn't have, could I? Sally: I don't see how. You weren't around when I was stuffed and sown together, were you? Jenny: And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time. Milo: Still, I wish I could remember. But it doesn't matter. We know each other now, don't we? Sally: That's right! Jenny: We do! Sally: To Oz? Jenny: To OZ! All Three: (singing) We're off to see the Witch, The Wonderful Witch of Oz! We hear she is a whit of a Wit If ever a Wit there was. If ever oh ever a Wit there was, The Witch of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things she does. We're off to see the Witch! The Wonderful Witch of Oz! (Milo, Gidget, Sally and their new friend, Jenny continue going down the yellow brick road.) Category:Movie Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts